clear
by nickolasgirl
Summary: it was clear for both Helen and Nickola of what they finally found.


_**clear**_

He sat there waving the metal tray in the air , as he gazed between it and Helen he could tell that Helen was having just as much fun as he was as she too gazed at the try.

As nickola waved the metal trey around She new that at that moment he felt whole again and she was determined to let him have his few minutes of happiness if it meant that he could feel different again not normal but him. She always cared for nickola and something inside her always burned for the hope that secretly some where deep inside him that he cared for her too.

He turned towards her and half laughing " I can work with this" and again waving the try trying to impress Helen, his Helen the one person who saw him the real Nickola tesla and believed in him all those years ago in oxford university he tried to impress her , to have her take notice to him over john and to have her feel the need that was his to have her love him.

She smiled " you see nickola you will never be ordinary, and I was right" as she said so she saw that grin that she loved through the years on his face " you are right my dear Helen , but I do wonder what other things may lay in store with my new found powers" she paused for a moment as her expression changed to wonder as he moved an inch closer to her body. She new what was happening but did not know if it was the right thing to do , because of all the things that have happened with Ashley's death and the helicopter crash , johns departcher and all and to top it off one of her dear friends dying. But as she thought of the reasons why not to go in to this nickola was moving even closer.

He new that he wanted this and he hoped she did to. " Helen do you remember the party you had on your birth day when we were still in oxford?" she sighed " yes it was the one party you never crashed or came too". she smiled but for some reason he noticed that she was sad when she said that he never came to the party. He did indeed remember why he never came to the party it was the day john said the words that nickola had hated him for so many years for…… john asked Helen to marry him. Suddenly his flash back to that day was interrupted when Helen started to speak." nickola why did you never show to my party I did invite you " he paused again than spoke , " I did I was at your door step waiting as I knocked on the door , and well I was waiting I saw you standing in amazement and I saw john.., holding out a ring, the ring for you to marry him. so I left flowers on the door step and simply left" he could feel what he felt on that day . The sadness that he had lost the fight for Helens love , and of course the hatred of john for proposing to her on the day, he was going to tell Helen he loved her all along . Even though Helen said yes he could never be mad at her.

She gently but quit fast set her glass on the table and turned to face nickola, she slowly put her hand on his cheek and turned his head slowly to face her. " nickola why didn't you tell me" he smiled " I did " her face turned " oh right yes if my memory dose serve me well which it dose you tried to **kill me**"

He smiled she always brought that up when ever he made the attempt to try to get close to her . He would of never hurt her all that time that he said that he would hurt her when they were in Rome she was the one who was hurting him . Slowly killing his heart ( but In those days it would of healed with his vampy powers ) he laughed at himself at that thought . He moved closer to her as he new she was fixed starring in to the eyes she loved. He could make his move.

"Magnus do you know where will is cause I need to talk to him about some upgrades that need work" Helen broke out of her trance "Henry" nickola sighed and the door was slammed shut . Helen noticed the metal door knob and she laughed " go away tiny Tim me and ms. Magnus have work to do" she gave nickola the be nice look " well I guess that means your powers arrrrrrrr" she couldn't speak for her lips were suddenly up against his .

He was surprised she didn't smack him right there but instead stayed kissing him. She pulled back from his lips knowing that she wanted more. "nickola if you would have told me this years ago I would not of married john" he looked amazed that she said that. " now I do but if I did say it all those years ago I would not be in this room on this couch kissing the women that I loved for years and making her beg for more" they both laughed

She laughed and ruffled his hair. It was clear now that she loved nickola and he loved her back . She hoped that she would be this happy for years to come . She smiled and leaned back into him and kissed him . For this night her only fear was that he would stop holding her. And his only wish was her love for him which now he has .


End file.
